finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Emperor Mateus/Dissidia (PSP)/Quotes
Encounters ''Dissidia'' I'll free you from this fantasy. An adequate diversion. For you, a bloodbath. I'll crush your petty dreams. You've come just to be killed. I know no such thing as defeat. Entertain me. Don't die yet. I'll beat death again! — when HP is low My strength is certain! — when HP is low Your strength is annoying. — when opponent is stronger I won't hold back! — when opponent is stronger Pitiful insect! — when opponent is weaker You have no chance. — when opponent is weaker ''Dissidia 012'' You underestimate me. Seems you have a death wish. Should I go easy on you? You don't plan to win, do you? I'll end you myself! You have some teeth, I see. — when opponent is stronger Confident in your skills? — when opponent is stronger Fear is beyond me! — when HP is low A true king wins here! — when HP is low Entertain me. Obnoxious worm. This may be quite the romp... Who here can stop me? The end is clear... This is the last obstacle! Encounters: Character Specific ''Dissidia'' If anyone is fit to shine, it is I. — Warrior of Light Brute force alone can do nothing. — Garland A would-be rebel, chasing dreams... — Firion This world can have but one emperor! — The Emperor What a fearless child. — Onion Knight Come forth, grotesque wraith. — Cloud of Darkness Ought you not be on our side? — Cecil I shall reveal your true face. — Golbez What an insolent little brat. — Bartz Destroyers are worthless. — Exdeath Why don't you let me control you? — Terra A taste of Hell may be just what you need. — Kefka Can you win with shadows in your heart? — Cloud A "hero", toyed with by fate? — Sephiroth Such a lofty ego. — Squall Let us crown the true master. — Ultimecia Do you intend to pick my pocket? — Zidane You are too weak to control anything. — Kuja Can you bear such heavy sins? — Tidus Sinners must be punished. — Jecht It is an honor, milady. — Shantotto Surrender, and perhaps you'll live. — Gabranth You're unfit to rule anything...! — Chaos ''Dissidia 012'' Fall to the darkest depths of hell. — Warrior of Light Trapped in a pathetic cycle of blind battles. — Garland I'll shred all your precious flowers. — Firion There can only be one ruler. — The Emperor You think you're a full-fledged warrior? — Onion Knight There is no need for balance. — Cloud of Darkness I'll show you what control is! — Cecil Hmph, a lordless knight. — Kain Doubt will be your end. — Golbez Run to the depths of hell. — Bartz Melt into the Void as you wish! — Exdeath There's an unfamiliar face among us. — Gilgamesh Better you sleep than live in despair. — Terra Back to your cage, foolish jester. — Kefka Follow me to know your path. — Cloud An impudent lass, hm? — Tifa How the mighty have fallen. — Sephiroth Your knees are trembling. — Squall How long will you keep up the bravado? — Laguna Controlling time is but a folly. — Ultimecia All the world needs is terror. — Zidane No hope without self-control. — Kuja Don't you long for a real world? — Tidus All you can do is cower in fear. — Yuna Does your recklessness know no bounds? — Jecht That mouth of yours is closing for good. — Shantotto Show me your hideous powers! — Prishe Too blind to notice the threat before you? — Vaan Do you seek a new lord? — Gabranth I suppose you think yourself as thunderous? — Lightning You have served your purpose! — Chaos Fallen god, kneel before me! — Feral Chaos Encounters: Story Specific Treachery of the Gods: Where Memories Wait The Emperor: "You do not wish to be with him as he dies?" Yuna: "He won't! I'll make sure of that." Treachery of the Gods: An Undocumented Battle The Emperor: "I look forward to seeing this tragedy unfold." Yuna: "This is my story. It has a happy ending!" Light to All: Entrusted Power The Emperor: "Meddling child." Tidus: "What the hell are you doing here?" Light to All: Seeds of Hope The Emperor: "Your future is non-existent." Firion: "Then I have to open my chosen path!" Light to All: Champions of Her Will The Emperor: "My my, what a pity, not knowing the truth." Warrior of Light: "It ends when my enemies are defeated!" Light to All: Conclusion of the Cycle The Emperor: "Grovel before my unrivaled power!" Firion: "I will fulfill Cosmos's wish!" Attacks Slow! — when dodging Futile! — when blocking Meddlesome! — when using Thunder Crest Fool! — when using Bombard Away! — when using Mine Suffer! — when using Light Crest Prepare! Fall! — when using Dynamite Heavens! — when using Starfall Run amok! — when using Flare Too late! — when using Dreary Cell My reign is absolute! — when activating EX Mode Suffer! — when EX Burst is activated All is mine to command! — when EX Burst is performed Lowly worm. — with perfect EX Burst execution Get back! — when activating EX Revenge This will be costly. — when used as Assist Sample Voices Die! A token! You're pathetic. Know your place. Ludicrous. Victory ''Dissidia'' Learn your limits. Victory is so sweet. An insect defeat an emperor? You are an unworthy opponent. Pathetic. — when HP is low Alas, we are not equals. — when HP is low This match was decided from the outset. — when opponent is stronger Victory came to the strongest. — when opponent is stronger Something go awry? — when opponent is weaker That was barely amusing. — when opponent is weaker ''Dissidia 012'' Hm! Not nearly enough! Hm! Is that all? That was entertaining... A waste of my time. Not a bad victory! Behold The Emperor's strength! You dare rile me? You were... close. Defeat Ungaaaaah! — final blow ''Dissidia'' I will not forget your face... Unbelievable... Defeated by you... This...this can't be real... How humiliating...! Is this...the end? I will...not die... Merely a temporary withdrawal... — when opponent is stronger Do not look down on me. — when opponent is stronger This...is fear...? — when opponent is weaker What just happened? — when opponent is weaker ''Dissidia 012'' Losing to an insect...! Hmph... what do I lack? Is this... real? No! I won't accept this! The heavens forsake me... But I've come so far...! I may have enjoyed this too much... Category:Dissidia Final Fantasy Character Quotes